Stuck in a Storm
by thepudz
Summary: A cold, heavy storm falls upon Izuku Midoriya after another day at U.A High. He decides to take cover from the pouring skies beneath an old abandoned bus stop. He did not expect to meet his classmate Tsuyu Asui under the shelter. He certainly did not expect to grow so close to the girl... And he definitely did not expect what would happen after the rain had ceased.


_**This short story is based off the incredible 'Stuck in a Storm' art by gomibakoo on Tumblr, and this was written with their permission. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **This takes place near the beginning of the Field Training Arc, but before all the students go to their field training locations.**_

* * *

"Class dismissed." Aizawa mumbled, zipping up his sleeping bag over his body and toppling to the side, presumably to just pass out once all the students had left. "Next week, you'll be starting your field training. Be ready for it."

As all the students left, many voices and conversations expressing excitement for the upcoming field training sounded across the room, Mineta's voice being _extremely_ noticeable for being able to work with Mt. Lady and seeing her… _Combat skills_. However, of all the voices, Izuku Midoriya's was relatively silent as he walked out of the classroom. He was working under All Might's old trainer, Gran Torino. That _should_ be a massive honor for the boy, however, Izuku was rather anxious at the fact All Might seemed actually _scared_ of his old mentor.

And if All Might was scared of something… They were truly terrifying.

"Oh, I'm so _excited_ to work with Gunhead! I'll learn all these cool fighting moves!" Uraraka smiled with glee, pumping her fists out in a mock set of punches as she walked alongside Midoriya. "Maybe I'll be able to beat you in a fight after this, Bakugou!" She called out to him. Despite being in the middle of the class crowd, the explosive boy instantly replied with his usual anger.

"You wish, bitch! I'll kick your ass even more next time we fight just for saying that!" He screamed, causing Uraraka to giggle quietly to herself, unfortunately within hearing range of Bakugou. "You think that's funny, huh?! Get over here and laugh in my face, I dare you!"

Uraraka covered her mouth next time, but Izuku could still see her red face as she laughed to herself. She looked like she was going to explode with laughter, but by some miracle, she held it in. Her giggling fit eventually ended, and she smiled to the boy beside her. "Well, I'll see ya next week, Deku!"

"Yeah, you too!" Izuku replied as he stepped outside U.A High. He walked towards the train station, which would always take him close to home. However, as he stepped out, his face was hit with light sprinkles of rain, and he looked up to see grey clouds above him. A boom of thunder echoed across the air, and Izuku swallowed down the lump in his throat. The train station was about fifteen minutes away by walking, and the next train was at four o'clock. If he picked up the pace, he could make it to the shelter of the train station before it completely started to bucket down with rain.

However, right on cue, rain started to hail down on Izuku, dampening his hair so it fell onto his neck and face. His uniform started to get soaked too, and that was Izuku's moment to start running.

He ran for about five minutes, but the train station was still a bit away. However, Izuku passed a small bit of shelter on his left. It seemed to be an old bus stop that was long abandoned. It was still three twenty five, so his train would arrive in thirty five minutes. Staying under cover here wasn't a bad idea, plus, the rain might clear up soon.

As Izuku went under the small shelter, he spotted a familiar classmate already standing under it, her hair and uniform wet as well. "O-Oh, hey, Asui!" Izuku greeted the familiar frog girl. She tilted her head at him, her face remaining in its normal expressionless state.

"I thought I told you to call me Tsu." She replied, and Izuku grit his teeth, his eyes widening as he suddenly remembered the request the girl had asked of him _many_ times before, to which she was clearly getting a bit annoyed of repeating.

"R-R-R-Right! Tsu! Hi, Tsu!" Izuku stuttered out, much to the pleasure of the girl. Izuku went to stand next to her, looking out to the rain that turned the dirt road before them into mud. The rain started to leak off the roof of the old bus stop like a waterfall. Izuku decided it would be best to make some small talk if he was going to be here for a while. "Weather's not the best today, huh?"

"Normally, I'd be just fine with this. In fact, I kind of like it." Tsuyu answered. "But it's my little sister's birthday tomorrow and I got a present for her that can't get wet, so I'm stuck here until the rain clears up."

"That's really nice of you, Tsu. You must really care about your siblings." Izuku complimented her, a small smile on his face. A thunderous boom echoed across the sky, slightly jolting Izuku as he let out a small whimper but not affecting Tsuyu in the slightest. Asui turned to face Izuku.

"Are you scared of lightning?" She asked with curiosity in her voice. Izuku rapidly shook his head and hands in frantic motions, his wet hair flicking wildly with his movements.

"No, no, no! It just… Kinda jolted me." He answered. Tsuyu stared at the boy for a little longer with that same look on her face, not even blinking once, before turning her head to face the road and changing the subject.

"Have you got any siblings at home? I don't know that much about your personal life." She asked. Izuku immediately collected himself, standing up straight and answering the question.

"I'm an only child. I live with my mom at home, and that's really it. Nothing interesting about me!" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I find you interesting." Tsuyu replied, snapping her head to look at the boy, much to the surprise of Izuku. "I find your Quirk interesting, your personality, and everything about you, really. You managed to convince Todoroki to use his fire side when I thought there was no hope for him, and even after he threatened you before the games. You also managed to stay friends with Bakugou and put up with him even when his attitude is seriously the worst."

Izuku only realized after that sentence that he was slightly blushing, and he quickly looked away from Tsuyu, hiding his gush. However, Tsuyu wasn't done, and she finished it off with one last sentence. This time… She seemed to have some _compassion_ in her voice. "I also find it interesting that the first time you used your Quirk without breaking your bones… Was when you were trying to save me from that hand villain."

Izuku slightly jolted, and slowly turned to face Tsuyu, who actually had a slight smile on her face. "I never got to tell you how much I appreciate you going out of your way to save me like that. I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

"I-I…" Izuku didn't even know how to respond to that. He tried to find the words in his throat, but they kept going missing, and he was just left there as a stammering mess. After a full fifteen seconds, he finally collected the sentence he needed to say to the frog girl. "I need to thank you too, Tsu!"

"Ribbit?" She said, looking directly into Izuku's eyes.

 _Alright, Izuku… It's now or never… Just say what you've been meaning to say to her since all the way back then!_ Izuku thought, before clearing his throat. "Tsu, not only did you save me from that villain who was trying to charge at me underwater, but I saw you put your life on the line to save me from that Noumu when he was going to crush me. Even though you were about to be killed yourself… Your primary focus was _me._ "

Tsuyu slightly blushed, looking straight ahead onto the road. "It's a hero's duty to save others no matter what. That is one of the main points of being a hero." She slowly turned her focus back to him, the blush on her face growing deeper. "However, that isn't the only reason I tried to save you." Tsuyu confessed.

"Yeah… It's the same here. That point isn't the only reason I tried to save you, either…" Izuku replied. In their mind, they both knew what they needed to say, but they didn't know if they _could_ say it. Izuku had a huge pit in his stomach at the consequences of what could happen were he to confess. Tsuyu was the kind of girl to be straight forward with her feelings, and she wouldn't say comforting lies. So Izuku decided to go towards the safe route, immediately avoiding the topic.

"I-It's a shame you didn't go far in the sport's festival. I was really hoping to see you at the top league! You're so strong and your Quirk is really useful. I know that one day, you'll become one of the greatest heroes out there!" Izuku said, a beaming grin on his face.

"Thanks, Izuku." She replied, much to the surprise of the boy.

 _S-She called me by my first name…?_

"When it comes to combat, I can only really do so much though. That's why I came here in the first place. To improve on my abilities and become a hero." Tsuyu replied. She looked Izuku up and down. "I reckon you could be the next All Might."

"H-Huh?! Seriously?!" Izuku cried, and Tsuyu nodded.

"If you can manage to control your Quirk so you're not completely useless every time you use it, you could save a lot of lives and defeat a lot of villains." Tsuyu complimented. "I didn't really think all that much of you when I first saw you, but after your fight with Bakugou, after fighting alongside you during that villain invasion, and after seeing you in the sport's festival…"

Tsuyu closed her eyes and smiled. "I reckon you'll be the number one hero in a few years' time!"

Izuku's breath was audibly shaking, and he did everything he could to fight back the tears in his eyes. Tsuyu always told the truth, and nothing but the truth. So hearing all this from her was, to say the least, a massive honor. But she wasn't done yet. "I really respect you after all those times, Izuku."

"I-I really respect you, Tsu! Even now, you're going to lengths to keep your sister's present perfectly dry even when you're the best in the rain!" Izuku responded. The two went silent for some time after that, nothing but the rain to keep them company. It was starting to die down just a bit, and the sun was starting to beam on the horizon. _After all this… I can't leave now without telling Tsu my true feelings!_

Tsuyu held out her hand outside of the shelter, slight rain falling onto it, and as she did, it started to die down fully, until no drops were left. "Well, the rain's finally gone. It was really nice talking to you, Izuku." She said.

"A-Actually…" Izuku stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Before you go… There's something I need to say." Izuku boldly stepped forward, towards Tsuyu. She turned her whole body to face him; her height was significantly shorter than his, so she had to look up to him. She interlocked her fingers with his, holding his one hand as she stared into his green eyes.

"There's something I need to say too, actually." Tsuyu replied. The two kids both took a breath, tightening their hands. This was the moment of truth; there was no backing down now. At the same time, three forty in the afternoon, with the sun beaming in the horizon, creating an orange glow on the world, they spoke.

"I really, really like you!"

Those words echoed throughout the air, carrying into the wind and hitting the trees and buildings. They bottled the small sentence into each other's minds, and they stared at each other, wide eyed. "W-Wait… You do, Tsu?" Izuku asked, his face getting redder by the second.

"Yeah… After that villain invasion, I developed some feelings for you, and… They've only grown since." Tsuyu blushed back. She smiled yet again. "I've never really had this feeling before, but… I think I love you!"

Izuku's eyes widened with utter shock, but soon enough, his mouth beamed into a wild and huge smile. _I only ever really dreamed of this day… But now it's happening, and I can only say one thing!_ He stepped closer to the frog girl. "I love you too, Tsu!"

The two stayed silent for some time, and eventually, Izuku realized Tsuyu was waiting for some action. So slowly, he unlocked his hand from hers, and wrapped both arms around her shoulders, and she hugged him back, her arms going around his waist. She buried her head into his chest, a blush and smile upon her gorgeous face. "I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah… I guess it does." Izuku chuckled. The two were rather wet, their damp bodies pressed against each other. Izuku slowly rubbed his hand over Tsuyu's wet hair, and small fuzzes went down her spine at the feeling. She could hear his fast heartbeat, and she loved the rhythmic sound of it bouncing into her ears. The two eventually broke away from the hug, and Izuku slowly started to walk away to the train station. He turned his head to face Tsuyu, grinning. "I'll see you next we-"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu cried out, and Izuku was cut off as the girl stuck out her tongue, shooting it at him. It hit his lips, and he let out a cry of surprise, slightly muffled by the tongue covering him. She pulled his mouth towards her own, and he staggered towards her. In an instant, Izuku's lips were pressed against Tsuyu's.

He was kissing her.

Their eyes were wide for only a few seconds as the reality of the situation dawned on them. For both of them, this was their first kiss. But slowly, their eyes closed, and they wrapped their arms around each other, Izuku returning the kiss. Her lips were soft, slightly cold from the chilly air, but still beautiful. He pulled her body closer to his as the rain fully cleared up, the clouds ran away, and the sun beamed on the day. Her kiss sent shivers and chills throughout his body, and he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, deepening the kiss, tilting his head.

Warmth was starting to spread across the Earth, but they could barely feel it, for there was already warmth within each other's bodies. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, linking her hands behind his neck, and he kept one hand on her waist and one on her neck. For both of them, this one moment could only be described with one word.

Perfection.


End file.
